


С любовью, Мия

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, just mentions of Cullen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Мия получает письмо.Мия отвечает на письмо.Мия не собирается позволять брату вновь просто взять и исчезнуть из ее жизни.Зарисовка из закулисья Инквизиции. Ничего не происходит, только некоторые люди делают то, что должны.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	С любовью, Мия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Z miłością, Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702012) by [AdvancedTreeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover). 



Младший, хвала Создателю, заснул, и Мия потеплее укрыла братова ребёнка перед вечерними холодами. Ей так нравились эти моменты. Пусть у нее оставалось ещё немало дел, но день уже медленно угасал. Во дворе хлопнули ворота — это служка закрыл скот и внутренний двор. От колодца донёсся смех — а это Брансон перекинулся парой фраз со старой Эрминией, которая наверняка вновь стихоплётствовала без умолку. И даже — ну и ну! — с цоканьем копыт и скрипом колёс Хьюго, муж Мии, вернулся из деревни как раз к закрытию ворот. Брансонова жена что-то крикнула, смеясь, тот ей ответил, верно помогая встать с лавки: с этой беременностью у неё постоянно кружилась голова, и все старались ей помочь.

Мия вздохнула — хорошо, что у них хотя бы есть дети. 

Но, так или иначе, у Мии был любимый муж.

Она сбежала к нему по ступеням, чтобы встретить — так переживала, успеет ли до ночи, на ночь ведь обещали дождь! Небо, вон, уже затягивалось тяжёлыми, тёмными тучами. К счастью, успел: она уже слышала, как служка распрягает коня; быстро стянула фартук, поправила юбку и пригладила волосы.

Поцеловал её, радостный, спешно обменялись новостями, посмеялись над выходками младшего. Она раздула огонь, собираясь подогреть суп; он же вместе с её братом разобрал привёзенное из деревни и наконец вручил ей конверт. 

— Что это? — спросила Мия, с опаской глядя на суровые официальные печати.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Хьюго. — Написано, что тебе. Оставили в таверне, я заглянул к Бьорну пропустить по кружке и мне отдали.

— Ужас, какое из себя важное, — шепнула, осторожно поддев печать ножом. Смелости, чтобы сломать её, не хватило — уж больно грозный глаз оттиснут был в воске.

— Может, о Каллене что-то? Выглядит... ну, знаешь… официально, — заглянув через плечо, бросил муж.

— Ох, да ну. Годами ни слова — и тут вдруг?.. Если только... ох, Создатель, нет…

— Читай, — обнял её Хьюго.

Мия кивнула, закусив губу, и развернула бумагу.

— Ох! — выдохнула удивлённо. — Не о нём! От него.

Переглянулись. Мия заморгала часто и вновь закусила губу. Последним, что слышала о брате, были лишь скверные сплетни: тронулся будто умом от чар взбунтовавшихся магов и поубивал кучу людей, или — не выдержал, сбежал из Круга — и след простыл... Мия пыталась узнать хоть что-то, но с Мором и прочими бедами трудно было добиться хоть сколько-нибудь правдивых новостей, сам же Каллен молчал.

Уже начала, было, привыкать к мысли, что потеряла его, как потеряла родителей.

И вот — написал довольно длинное письмо.

Даже почерк его оказался непривычным. Ему было семнадцать, когда он писал ей в последний раз, узкими и дрожащими буквами: через год, мол, принесёт клятвы. С тех пор, наверное, несколько стопок бумаги исписал: почерк стал аккуратным, мелким, с уверенными соединениями и размашистыми петлями.

Она читала, прижав руку к губам, и даже не заметила, как в кухню вошли Брансон с Элизой.

— Спасибо, милая, что уложила млад... ох! Письмо! — воскликнула братова жена. — От кого же?

— Каллен написал, — пояснил Хьюго, когда Мия замахала рукой, чтобы ей не мешали.

— Каллен? — спросил Брансон и подошёл ближе, неверяще глядя на исписанный лист. Мия отклонилась, чтобы ему было проще читать, и вскоре Брансон крикнул:

— Киркволл! Он рассказывает об ужасах в Киркволле! Это же там был тот взрыв, и все это!.. Мия…

— Подожди ты, я не дочитала.

Но, когда дочитала, слёзы стояли у неё — и у Брансона — в глазах. Они редко говорили о брате, но думали постоянно, а сейчас... сейчас…

Такой важный, такой официальный был в этом письме, и вместе с тем... сдержанный, напуганный будто — и правильно, умник этакий, столько лет ни весточки, вот уж она ему напишет, она ему расскажет!.. 

— Дурак, — шмыгнул Брансон, выпрямившись. — Пишет, будто ты Мать-Настоятельница Черносливка какая. Знаешь что, ответь ему как положено, чтобы себе не думал, будто может нас обмануть этими красивыми абзацами с «Надеемся На Мирное Разрешение На Конклаве».

— Дурак, — согласилась Мия и рассмеялась, вытирая слёзы. Хьюго сжал её руку и Мия улыбнулась ему, широко и печально.

— Видишь, а я же говорил, что ерунда все эти слухи, — Брансон сжал губы, пытаясь не расплакаться вновь. — Вон, пишет так чётко и вообще. Совсем как наш Каллен. 

— Вообще не как наш Каллен, — напомнила Мия, — потому что в последний раз ты с ним виделся уже после клятв, мы ещё детьми были. Но ты прав, слухи и правда ерунда. Хьюго, послушай! Каллен пишет, что был в Киркволле, и да, там всё было не очень хорошо, но уже после взрыва получилось как-то уладить вещи и ему предложили пойти с солдатами — аж на Конклав! Братец в самом центре таких важных событий!

— В Киркволле он тоже был в центре важных событий, не радуйся раньше времени, — хмыкнул Брансон и хлопнул её по плечу. — Зато знаем, что он жив, и если напишем, то может, письмо и дойдёт, а он, может, и ответит. 

Мия понимала, что всё это не будет так просто. Когда в их жизни хоть что-либо было простым? Смотрела на строгие предложения в письме Каллена и пыталась понять, как же должны они теперь говорить... видела в них еще и нерассказанные истории — много, слишком много. Но — но! — эта его новая работа наверняка важная, наверняка переломный момент, больше, чем всё до этого. Это была новая надежда для них, и Создатель, раз уж брат наконец написал ей, после стольких лет... раз дал ей знак — она его не проморгает.

Элиза к ней присоединилась и вскоре они вчетвером склонились над бумагой, задумчивые и радостные. А потом начали вспоминать свои забавные истории из детства, а потом заговорили о младшем и о том, ещё не рождённом, и спать разошлись уже глубокой ночью. Хьюго затушил свечи, Мия вымыла чашки из-под чая и только два дня спустя, когда Хьюго поехал в деревню за повитухой для Элизы, появились первые тревожные вести о Конклаве.

Несколько недель прошло, прежде чем на письма, которые она высылала неустанно, пришёл написанный в спешке, весь перечёркнутый ответ. 

Но после того первого, длинного, аккуратного письма Мия уже не смела вновь терять надежду. Что-то переменилось, что-то в ней оттаяло и это было уже не изменить. Что бы ни случалось потом, Мия помнила тот самый вечер и писала, терпеливо, тщательно выводя буквы. По праздникам, ночами, когда заканчивались хлопоты по хозяйству. Медленно, но уверенно. Казалось ей, будто она держит в руках конец чёрной, выведенной пером нити, на другой стороне которой был её, отвечающий редко и коротко, брат.

Уже не потеряется, думала, внимательно выписывая букву за буквой. О всяком писала, путь даже их простая жизнь ни в какое сравнение не шла с балами у Императрицы и сражениями в лесах.

И подписывалась, под каждым письмом одинаково:

“С любовью, Мия”.


End file.
